


Letting Go

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hadn't ever had a manservant he trusted like Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII prompts neckerchief, held

Until Merlin came into his life, there were a lot of things that Arthur had never suspected. Then Merlin came along and gave him a whole new perspective. Arthur had always known his place, his status: he was the prince of Camelot and he bowed to no one save his father. In contrast, Merlin seemed to have no concept of his true station and rarely ceded to anyone at all. It was no wonder that he ended up in the stocks so often for failing to show the proper respect. Yet, Arthur came to find Merlin's lack of subservience both refreshing and oddly freeing. As a result, Merlin flourished in his service. Arthur still berated him for being the worst servant he'd ever had, but he never sought a replacement. Merlin's loyalty and devotion outweighed any of his shortcomings and Arthur hadn't ever had a manservant he trusted like this.

His father would probably have called Merlin's behaviour treasonous, but Arthur found it nothing less than worshipful. Merlin had handled him with such care as he pushed Arthur's arms up above his head before binding both wrists together with his neckerchief. The rough fabric was still warm from where it had lain against Merlin's skin and that warmth contrasted with the cold stone wall at Arthur's back. The position was awkward and Arthur's muscles were taut with tension as Merlin's fingers traced over them slowly. The touch was possessive as it moved from Arthur's shoulders, down his chest and across the planes of his stomach, doubly so when Merlin curled his hand around Arthur's stiff cock.

Arthur bit his lip to hold back the moan that welled up in his throat in response to Merlin's firm grasp, but Merlin raised his free hand and drew the thumb across Arthur's mouth, demanding. Letting his lips part, Arthur released the sound he'd been biting back and Merlin gave his cock a long, slow stroke by way of reward. Arthur wanted to move into the touch, but he knew that Merlin would only stop if he did and so he held himself perfectly still, subject to Merlin's will.

Merlin smiled at him, watching his face and tracing his thumb along the line of Arthur's jaw. His eyelids wanted to fall shut, to evade the clear intensity of Merlin's gaze, but Arthur knew that wouldn't be permitted either. He could close his eyes, but Merlin would take that as a sign to end their encounter and Arthur didn't want that. He didn't care that Merlin held him with nothing more than a scrap of cloth and the weight of his own desire; they secured Arthur in place as surely as the heaviest shackles.

He knew he could count on Merlin not to misuse the trust he'd placed in him and that the resulting pleasure would be worth the price of his pride. Not that Merlin had ever set much store by that, cutting down Arthur's opinion of himself from the very first time they'd met. At least the outcome of that lesson had been worth it. Merlin showed just how much he appreciated everything that Arthur had learned about himself with every stroke of his hand along Arthur's cock and each light brush of his fingers across his flushed face.

Arthur was close now and his muscles twitched with the effort of staying still, of holding in place the way that Merlin wanted him to. The hand that had been caressing his face now moved up to rub soothingly at his straining biceps. It was getting harder to keep his arms above his head, but Merlin's fingers tangled in the neckerchief binding his wrists, offering support. Arthur accepted it gladly and let his concentration drift until only the feeling of Merlin jerking him off remained. The sensation coiled low in his belly and then Arthur was coming, the warmth of it spilling over his skin as Merlin's fist pulled the pleasure from him. He was still awash with it as he felt Merlin tug the neckerchief loose, allowing him to lower his arms. Arthur draped them around Merlin's shoulders as he let his head fall forward until his forehead rested lightly against Merlin's.

Merlin dragged his sticky hand across Arthur's stomach, smearing come into his sweaty skin. Arthur felt too wrung out to care, though. Besides, Merlin would have water brought for a bath soon enough, but until then, Arthur simply wanted to enjoy the feeling of Merlin's strength holding him up. The weight of being the crown prince of Camelot would fall upon his shoulders again sooner than he cared to contemplate. 


End file.
